


Dye

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh dyes Tyler's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dye

Josh sits Tyler down on the closed toilet lid in the bathroom of his apartment. “Stay there.”

“...Why?” Tyler asks, looking at Josh confusedly. 

“You'll see.” Josh reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a pair of rubber gloves, something akin to a paintbrush, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, bleaching powder, and red hair dye. 

“You are not dying my hair, no way.” Tyler moves to stand up. 

Josh grabs Tyler and forces him to sit. “This is happening. Just sit down and take it.”

Tyler grumbles under his breath as Josh pulls on the gloves and begins preparing the bleach. 

“Stop complaining, you'll look great. It's a dark red.” Josh takes the brush and begins to apply the bleach to Tyler’s hair. “It'll fit your aesthetic.”

“What did I do to deserve this? It's cruel and unusual punishment.” Tyler whined and moaned throughout the whole bleaching process, but didn't make it difficult for Josh by moving around. 

After they washed off the excess bleach, Josh began to blow dry Tyler’s hair as he studied himself in the mirror. 

“I don't think I'm a good blond.” Tyler said, squinting his eyes and leaning closer to the mirror. 

“Sit down blondie.” Josh said, ruffling Tyler’s hair. “Now you're going red.”

After the dark red dye was in and relatively set, Tyler took a shower with Josh. 

“It looks like I killed a man.” Tyler said, staring at the red water running down his body. 

Josh smiles, watching Tyler shaking his head under the stream from the shower head. “You're getting blood everywhere.”

“Quiet or I'll stab you too!” Tyler grinned. 

Once the water was relatively clear they got out and dried off. 

“It looks nice.” Tyler said, reaching up and touching his hair. 

“The fans are going to throw a fit.”

“I can't wait.”


End file.
